Yodaime's second Legacy
by Ikaru Sentinal
Summary: What would happen if one day Naruto found out that he had a little sister and that she had been captured and needed him to rescue her?  How do you think Naruto would react?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This is pretty much a total AU...same setting and stuff, all ninja and all, but, totally AU none the less.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Naruto Uzamaki stared at the fifth Hokage in shock his jaw hanging open and his eyes so wide that the whites showed all around. He moved his jaw slightly in an attempt to close it, but failed utterly as his knees gave out and he fell into the chair that he had been standing in front of.

"I did tell you that you should sit down first Naruto." Tsunade-sama told him, a soft smile on her face, her green eyes laughing at him and her sand colored hair hanging over her shoulders, framing her biggest 'assets'. But Naruto wasn't paying attention to any of that, her was still trying to wrap his mind around what Tsunade-sama had just told him.

"……" Naruto gaped a little longer before standing back up and finally exclaiming, "Tsunade-baa-chan….What do you mean I have a _sister_?!"

"Like I told you Naruto-kun, "The fifth Hokage continued patiently, stacking some papers on her desk neatly, before folding her hands on the table in front of her. "Her name is Nymeria, Nymeria Uzamaki. Your parents….Your father…I'm sure by now you've guessed…was Yondaime…Minato Namikaze was your father's name." Tsunade-sama explained slowly, almost nervously. Naruto nodded, impatient. After all his talks with Jiraiya -and some studying of his own- he had come to that conclusion as well.

"I _know_ **that."** He snorted with irritation, his voice sharp.

"Naruto!" Shizune said reprovingly, her voice sharp. Naruto ignored her and glared at his mother figure (Well, grandmother figure due to her age) while tapping his foot impatiently. Tsunade took his blatant rudeness in stride and continued.

"Well, yes. You were several months old at the time, and before setting you for the ritual he needed to do to be able to save Konoha, Your father got his wife -who was unknowingly pregnant at the time- out of the village, and away. Her name was Kushina Uzamaki. She has been living in a small village on the Konohagakure/Takigakure border. Your mother originally came from _Uzu no Kuni,_ the former land of the whirlpool; but she was unable to return." Tsunade explained; opening the folder she had recently staked on the desk. "Nymeria was born nine months later….On October 10." She paused, waiting for his response. Which was explosive.

"WHAT?! That's my birthday! He said, jumping back up to his feet.

"Yes, I know that Naruto-kun, obviously your mother had some medic-nins make it so that your sister was born then, I suppose to make up for the loss of her son." Tsunade-sama finished. Naruto gaped once again before narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Tsunade-baa-chan…why is it that I am only finding out about this _now_? Why is it only _now_ that I find out that my mother still lives, and that I have a sister?" he asked slowly, his tone flat, his eyes narrowed into accusatory slits. Tsunade coughed nervously and glanced at her assistant. Shizune shook her head slightly, as if to say 'you're on your own here.'. Tsunade sighed and stood up, gazing out the window.

"Up…up until now…I did not know of their existence either Naruto-kun. And I'm sure That Sarutobi had a valid reason for not telling you…and…Naruto-kun…your mother died, was killed in a raid, four years ago. Your sister was ten. She is fourteen now. She has been living with your your mother's friend, Tollick.

Naruto stared at her, his face utterly blank as everything sunk in before speaking in a slow, eerily calm voice. "Where is my sister now Tsunade-baa-chan." He made it more of a demand for facts then a simple question. She stared at him before handing him the file on his sister. He flipped though it, his eyes scanning the material. His eyes caught on a picture of a woman in her late twenties –her hair long and straight, dark red, her eyes dark green, her face beautiful and proud- and realized that that was his mother's face. He choked back a sob, and then continued, finding a picture of the same women, her arms wrapped proudly around a young girl –around the age of nine or ten- who had his eyes, and strawberry-blonde hair. She was a spirited little girl; he could tell that much from the picture, and his heart ached to meet his sister. He finally tore his eyes away and continued reading the report. He got to the last page and felt the Kyuubi's presence stir in reaction to his anger. "She's been captured by ninja's from the Takigakure. Why?" He asked. Tsunade-sama sighed.

"They burned her town down Naruto, they obviously felt her potential -and she has great potential- and has been trained by her uncle. She'll never be as strong as you, or Neji or Susuke, but, well…" She paused when her growled at her implication that his sister was weak, and then continued. "She has some of her father in her, so will be of incredible use for us. I need you to go to Takigakure, get Nymeria, and get back out with her. I don't want a war started, so I'm trusting you not to do anything _stupid_. Don't fight them, just get in, and get out. Worry about revenge later. Understood?" Tsunade-sama glared at him. Naruto nodded eagerly. Not only is he getting to go out on his own, but he had a sister! A little sister! He could not wait.

"And before you get in over your head, pick two team-mates." She said, turning to grab some further files. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Auhh….Do I have to?" He whined. She merely raised an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Ok….Uh…Neji and Shikamaru." He said after some thought. Those two were good friends of his, and with Neji's Byakugan and Shikamaru's brains, the mission would be easy and quick. Tsunade nodded and filled out some paperwork before handing him two more scrolls.

"When do we leave?" He asked excitedly.

"When ever you are ready. You have a week to get there, two days to get in and out, and a week to get back. But I'm sure, knowing you that you'll cut that time in half." Tsunade-sama said, smirking at him while handing him a scroll, a map, and a second folder. Naruto stuffed all the documents in his jacket, bowed and left in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was busy stuffing kunai, clothes, and other essentials (packs of ramen, boxes of ramen, ramen mix, ect.) into his back pack. He had recruited Shikamaru and Neji an hour prior, and was simply packing everything he would need so they could leave at dusk.

"Oy! Neji! Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms excitedly; glad to have found both of them in one place. They were eating Ramen at Ichiraku. Neji turned to look at him, and the returned to his food. Shikamaru nodded in his direction.

"Ah…hello Naruto." He said calmly.

"Hey, the three of us have a mission." He said, handing them each a scroll. Neji took his and raised an eyebrow while Shikamaru opened his and read it thoroughly.

"Just a rescue mission then?" He asked once he was done. Naruto scratched the back of his head and sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, Tsunade-baa-chan doesn't want a war started. And…we need to just get in and out…"

"Why'd The Hodaime pick _you_ for a stealth mission?" Neji snorted good naturally. Naruto searched though his papers and pulled out a picture of Nymeria that had been taken recently. It showed a young girl with long, slightly messy straberry-blonde hair which reached to her lower back. She eyes such a deep blue that they looked like pieces of the sky. She had her hands clasped behind her back, and was wearing an orange sun dress. She had she small vertical lines beneath her eyes, on the apple of her cheeks – looking like a mockery of his whiskers- and she had a wide goofy grin on her face. After staring at it, he showed it to Neji and Shikamaru.

"This is Nymeria, Nymeria …Uzamaki." He said slowly. Neji's eyes bugged out, and Shikamaru spat out the ramen he had been eating.

"What?!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"SHHH!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his hands at Neji and Shikamaru. They looked at each other and looked back at Naruto.

"Explain." Neji demanded.

"Shhh…I will." Naruto said, exasperated. With that he took off running, gesturing for them to follow him. Which of course they did. When he got to a secluded part of town -empty of anyone else at this time of the day- he sat down under the tree and proceeded to explain to them what Tsunade-sama had told him about Nymeria and his parents. They took his explanation at face value, and nodded. Naruto pulled out the picture again and stared at it before stuffing it in a vest pocket.

"So, let's meet at entrance at dusk. Ok? This will be fun, believe it!!"

Now dusk was almost upon them. He quickly stuffed several scrolls in his pack, shouldered it and leapt out his window to meet up with Neji and Shikamaru. When he saw them he waved enthusiastically at them, and increased his speed a bit.

"You guys ready?" He asked excitedly once he was within earshot of his teammates. Neji just rolled his eyes while Shikamaru sighed.

"That's why we're here Naruto baka." Neji said with a smirk. Naruto puffed his cheeks angrily but just whooshed the air out and walked past them.

"Well let's _go_ then!" He exclaimed pumping his fist in the air. His out stretched fist was met by Shikamaru's and then Neji's.

With that done, the three of them sped down the road, leaving Konoha behind in the shadows of the setting sun.

* * *

AN/ Well? You like? I don't know if I'll continue with this, I've had this written for several months now and I'm only just now posting it (with the editation of Naruto's mom's real name and the Yodaime's real name) and I'll love to hear from you my readers. If you all like it I'll continue with it. 


End file.
